


Flipped

by toesohnoes



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor rides Becker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flipped

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/3310046585/primeval-becker-connor).

Connor slides down slowly, his knees braced on either side of Becker’s hips as he sinks onto his cock, feeling that sharp stretch and push. Becker lies on his back, his hands bracketing Connor’s hips, and the glazed look in his eyes is a sign of sweet bliss. It makes Connor feel powerful, having Becker watching him like this. He feels like a god.

Becker’s fingers twitch to hold on tightly as Connor begins to move, guiding him. It’s slow at first, lazy as he rises and falls, taking the full length of Becker’s cock inside him every time. Long and thick, he feels like it goes on forever, like Becker fills him entirely. A groan rumbles from his chest and he speeds up, hips pumping, skin slapping.

Beneath him, Becker is chanting ( _yesyesyes_ ) and Connor bites on his own bottom lip to keep himself quiet - it feels so good like this, with a strain in the muscles of his legs and sweat coating his skin, the marks of a job done well. Becker’s fingernails dig into his skin and it makes Connor gasp for air, an extra spark of arousal shooting through him. He’ll have marks tomorrow, deep ones.


End file.
